Beauty And The Beast: Trackdown
by C.A. Turner
Summary: When reuniting Catherine Chandler & Vincent...the JLA and the Rangers discover a evil worse than the Legion of Apocalypse...
1. Prologue: Amazing Reunion

_**DISCLAIMER:**__ Saban, DC, Columbia/Screen Gems, Republic Pictures. This is the beginning of a 6 part tale, Trackdown. Just to let you know in advance, if you're expecting either the Disney version, or the current CW show, you're about to be majorly disappointed. This gives Catherine & Vincent a happily ever after ending while the heroes track down and dismantle the evil organization responsible for all the evil involved in this tale. Rita & Luthor are a part of this…as will be the JLA Investigative Branch in bringing the group down. Lorelei will be after Luthor & Rita, so she will also make an appearance. BTW, The spoken opening for Beauty And The Beast will open each chapter. And now…_

**TRACKDOWN PROLOGUE: Amazing Reunion**

_This is where the wealthy and the powerful rule _

_It is her world, a world apart from mine _

_Her Name is Catherine. From the moment I saw her, she captured my heart, with her beauty, her warmth, and her courage. _

_I knew then, as I know now, she would change my life...forever! _

_He comes from a secret place, far below the city streets _

_Hiding his face from strangers, safe from hate and harm _

_He brought me there to save my life _

_And now, wherever I go, he is with me, in spirit _

_For we have a bond, stronger than friendship or love, _

_And although we cannot be together, we will never, ever, be apart. _

_**New York City, Underground **_

Hal Jordan and Isis were fixing up a new generator for an underground civilization known simply as the Tunnel World. With them were Trini Kwan, Tracy Partridge, Zack Taylor, Chris Partridge, Kimberly Hart-Oliver, Laurie Partridge, Jason Lee Scott, Keith Partridge, Samantha Dean, Jackie Burkhardt, Steven Hyde, Wonder Woman, and both Hawkman & Hawkwoman. An older gentleman, known only as Father, thanked them for their help as they moved into another chamber, where they met another man with long hair, like a lion's mane, a lion's face, and clawlike hands. He was tending to a baby in his crib. Isis asked him "How are you holding up, Vincent? I mean, you've lost so much in the past 6 months."

His response was "I miss her. They robbed her of her son, of her life. They robbed us of a glorious spirit and a loving soul. There is no reason, no excuse for..." He stopped suddenly, set Jacob gently in his crib, and dashed past the shocked heroes towards the upper tunnels.

"What got into him?" Trini asked.

"Yeah, I mean…what gives?" Hyde asked, for once completely surprised.

"He hasn't been the same since...I'll explain on the way, right now, time to find out why he just took off like that." Isis told them.

_**An hour before, Gotham City:**_

Tommy Oliver, the White Ranger, was helping the Batman with the capture of an unknown financial crook, and Two-Face, who was being bankrolled by the crook. Together, the 2 heroes stopped a shipment of cocaine from hitting the streets. Having trashed their hideout, they discovered so far a coke-processing plant, mounds of unrefined cocaine, countless hand guns, tons of money, and other items.

Tommy heard a woman screaming "VINCENT!" from the upper-level, and a man yelling "Shut up, bitch, no one's gonna hear you!" followed by a slapping sound. "BATMAN! Something's going on upstairs, I'm gonna find out what it is!"

"BE CAREFUL! We still don't know what these scum are capable of!" Batman yelled to him. With that warning still ringing in his ears, Tommy dashed up the stairs, to a room at the top. Smashing the door down, he discovered a woman tied to a bed, and a steroid case about to slug her.

Red hot anger and instinct took over, and soon the White Ranger kicked him across the room, snarling "So, you get your thrills & kicks beating up defenseless women, huh? Well, here's how I get mine, you no good son of a bitch!" Within seconds, Tommy trashed the man within an inch of his life, finally knocking him out. He then went to check on the woman, to see what her condition was, and got the shock of his life.

The woman, although sporting a black eye and a split lip, seemed to be in good physical condition. Long light brown hair framed her face, blue eyes still alert, voice gentle. However, she was still disoriented by her surroundings.

"You're...you can't be! Hold on, let me get you out of that thing!" Tommy quickly untied her, and helped her out of the bed, taking her downstairs to where Batman had basically just cleaned house. The Dark Knight had the same reaction when he saw her. Her only reply: "Please. You must help me get back to New York."

Tommy spoke up then. "I'd say a quick trip to New York is in order. But, Batman, do you really think that..."

Still stunned, Batman told him "Normally, I'd say no, but oddly enough, my instincts tell me that this woman really is Catherine Chandler."

_**Presently, Central Park, above the tunnels **_

"This is not a good place to be at night! Why did you ask to come here?" Batman asked.

**"Catherine!"** Tommy yelled.

But Catherine Chandler had one particular destination in mind, and nothing and no one was going to keep her from reaching it. Batman quickly took Tommy aside, and explained the one thing that no one else outside of the Tunnel world, Zordon, or the JLA knew.

At the same time, Isis & Hal revealed to the others the bond that Vincent & Catherine had. Jason asked "He could sense whenever she was in danger?"

Keith then asked "Then why couldn't he..."

Trini broke in. "I have an idea. She had just given birth to Jacob, and his empathy for her might have been temporarily transferred to him."

"Well, that explains that, but why is he acting like this now." Zack asked. They were following Vincent, who seemed to go faster.

Above, Batman & Tommy quickly raced after the woman in Central Park. "Is she really trying to get back to...him?" Tommy asked.

"It would be the one logical place for her to..." Batman quickly broke it off and motioned for Tommy to stop. Coincidentally, everyone else had followed Vincent above. What happened next seemed to come right out of an old romantic movie…or a fairy tale.

Vincent raced out into the night, calling "Catherine." To the amazement of everyone there, she ran right into his arms, crying "Vincent."

The Rangers & the Leaguers were in shock as Batman & Tommy quickly tried to explain to everyone what had happened. Kimberly said it for everyone there. "I guess it's really true. Love really does conquer all.

Soon, in father's chamber, Batman did his best to explain what was going on. "From what Tommy & I were able to discover, Gabriel had crooked doctors & scientists in his pocket, and was able to obtain from them a serum that, once in the body, simulates death for 96-98 hours. Once that was taken care of, he combed the morgues to find a deceased woman the same height, age, eye, hair color, & build as Catherine. A little plastic surgery, and you have Catherine Chandler's corpse."

Isis then asked "Why go to all that trouble?"

"I think I know." Jason spoke up. "This...Gabriel...probably wanted to drive Vincent insane, most likely to the point of suicide. That answered, all that remains is: how did he find out about them in the first place?"

"I don't know, but in any case, Gabriel's dead. However, his organization is still up and running, and with Rita repulse and Lex Luthor as part of this. Plus…Lorelei is back, and still gunning for both Luthor & Rita." Batman finished.

"Just what we didn't need, Lorelei's return." Keith said in disgust.

"How's Catherine doing?" Jason asked.

"She & Vincent haven't left each other's side since their reunion. Zack, Kimberly, Trini, Tommy, Wonder Woman, Black Canary, & the Hawks are with them now." Hal told them.

In Vincent's chamber, he, Catherine, and the JLAers present were talking about all that had happened. Zack had a question for them. "How are you going to explain this."

Laurie explained "Zack's right, I mean, you just can't walk back into the D.A.'s office Monday morning and say 'Hi, everyone, I'm back from the dead, how was your weekend?' Can you imagine?"

Kimberly added "Yeah, I can just see people screaming and fainting on the spot."

"Not to mention people calling for their psychiatrists." Chris added.

"Actually, I prefer to stay here with Vincent & my son. I would love to talk with some friends before I leave that life behind, but, are you sure that group won't cause any more trouble for my son?" Catherine asked.

"The League trashed the last of his holdings, so we're pretty sure he won't be causing you any more grief." Trini told her.

Right then, the communicators went off. "We read you, Zordon." Zack quickly spoke into the device.

"Rangers, although I am relieved to hear that Miss Chandler is alive, I do have some distressing news. Gabriel has connections to the one-time Legion of Doom, now known as the Legion of Apocalypse. This means that she is still in grave danger."

"I will not expose Catherine or my child to any more terrors. I have to stop them and make sure they do not bring their evil to this world." Vincent quickly vowed.

"Batman's already got our Investigative Branch checking Gabriel's group out now. Luthor & Rita were part of this…gulag, for want of a better word. It seems that some of their holdings…along with their people are in different parts of the country: Oahu, Hawaii; Los Angeles and Angel Grove, California; Quantico, Virginia; Denver, Colorado; Paris, France; Gotham City, New York; and Madrid, Spain. We're about to get in touch with the 5-0 team and let them know what's up." Black Canary told everyone.

"When do we get started?" Keith asked.

"I've called Charlie…and Dets. Starsky & Hutchinson. Some of us will go there." Hal told them, now in full Green Lantern mode.

"Some of us will have to head for Oahu. Julie, Kris, Dan, the Hawks, Firestorm, and I are going there." Flash told everyone.

"Tommy, Kimberly, Zack, Laurie, Chris, Black Canary and I are in LA." Wonder Woman finished.

"GL, Jill, Kelly, Sabrina, Hyde, Jackie, Samantha, and I will head for Quantico. Nightwing and Robin can handle things in Gotham, but just in case…" Batman started.

"Say no more: Keith, Eve, Elle, Isis, and I, we've got Gotham." Jason concluded.

"J'onn, the Charmed Ones, and I, we've got Madrid." Megan told them.

"I've called the Titans, they've got Paris." Hawkwoman told everyone.

"That leaves Denver for Superman, Billy, Bill, Tracy, and myself…along with the Wild Force Rangers. Let's get started." Trini told them.

…_**AND SO IT BEGINS **_


	2. 1: Haolies And Evil Witches

_**DISCLAIMER:**__ Saban, DC, Columbia/Screen Gems, Republic Pictures, CBS Studios. Beauty And the Beast: Trackdown has now begun.  
_  
**BEAUTY AND THE BEAST: TRACKDOWN  
Part 1: Haolies & Evil Witches**

_Vincent: This is where the wealthy and the powerful rule _

_It is her world, a world apart from mine _

_Her Name is Catherine. From the moment I saw her, she captured my heart, with her beauty, her warmth, and her courage. _

_I knew then, as I know now, she would change my life...forever! _

_Catherine: He comes from a secret place, far below the city streets _

_Hiding his face from strangers, safe from hate and harm _

_He brought me there to save my life _

_And now, wherever I go, he is with me, in spirit _

_For we have a bond, stronger than friendship or love, _

_And although we cannot be together, we will never, ever, be apart. _

****_**Honolulu, Hawaii: **_

"You know, we could have used the slideways." Barry Allen told everyone.

"The idea was not to draw attention to ourselves. Besides, coming as vacationing tourists takes attention off us and allows us to focus on the job at hand." Shayera Thal told him. She and Katar Hol had taken the cover names of Carter Hall and Shiera Fall.

"Besides, we also get to roam the beach without everyone gawking at us." added Kris Munroe.

"Oh, really? Both you and Julie Rogers have your faces plastered all over the place these days." Lt. Danny Williams spoke as he approached the newcomers as they left the plane.

"And you wonder why we don't let you greet visitors. Welcome to Honolulu. Lt. Cmdr. Steve McGarrett." Steve spoke, greeting everyone.

"Thank you. Julie Rogers. Batman told us about you." Julie introduced herself. The introductions continued:

"Barry Allen."

"Carter Hall."

"Shiera Fall."

"Kris Munroe."

"Capt. Daniel Aydelott."

"Ronald Raymond."

"Martin Stein."

"Will Haynes."

"Good to meet you all. This is Lt. Chin Ho Kelly, Officer Kono Kalakaua…and the welcome wagon here is Det. Dan Williams."

"Batman told you what this is all about, didn't he?" Barry asked.

"Yeah, Lex and his latest girl toy…someone named Rita Repulsa have hooked up with someone named 'Gabriel' and his…organization. They tried to kill someone named Catherine Chandler, but fortunately, Batman & the White Ranger rescued her." Chin Ho told everyone.

"But to make things worse, in addition to dismantling Gabriel's group located here on the islands…we also have to deal with 'Lorelei' again." Kono sighed. Lorelei had caused them some major grief recently when she tried to kill different musicians and singers in order to try and ruin Lex Luthor.

McGarrett got this look on his face. Danny looked at him and said "What's that look?"

McGarrett looked at him with fake innocence. "What look?" 

"The look. The look you give me when you don't tell me what you're thinking, and the next thing I know I'm getting shot at." Danny snapped.

"Gee…paranoid much?" Julie sighed.

Danny looked at Barry and asked "You couldn't have left her back on the mainland, could you?"

Speaking of the mainland, Rita Repulsa, now in her new look, as 80s star Morgan Fairchild, was talking to Luthor. "This is the only way, with Lorelei still hunting down like a mad dog."

A man came out of the other room, looking like actor John Shea, but it was Luthor. "I'm still not too fond of the new voice." He told her.

"Lexie…this is our only option. Lorelei is still after us…along with all the do gooders on this planet. I just hope Gabriel left resources that are ready for us to use." Rita paused.

"From what I hear…it's a good thing we didn't go to Hawaii, members of the JLA are there. LA will do for now." Luthor frowned.

_**Honolulu, 5-0 HQ:**_

Barry had changed into the Flash, just as Katar & Shayera transformed into Hawkman & Hawkwoman. Dan, Kris, Julie, & Will, however, didn't morph just yet. They were soon joined by the Mystic Force Rangers. Danny Williams frowned "More costumes. Can't we do anything on our own anymore?"

Steve McGarrett looked at him and sighed "What is with you?"

"You're actually cool with all this?"

Steve snapped "You saying I'm not cool?"

Danny then continued "In certain situations. Like when you've got a gun pointed in your face, or you're trying to decide whether to cut the red wire or the blue wire. But actual human interaction, mammal-to-mammal, you could use some work."

Hawkman glared at Danny and pointed out "Said the pot to the kettle."

Steve gave Hawkman a smile of thanks as Danny frowned "Thanks, Dr. Phil."

"Can we please get back to the task at hand? Gabriel left some holdings…along with some wealthy people in his group here before he was done in. Let's concentrate on tracking them down and putting them out of business." Flash spoke up. He didn't mention that Gabriel was killed by NYPD Det. Diana Bennett, to stop him from killing Vincent…Flash had no idea if 5-0 knew about New York's Tunnel World.

"From what we learned…Luthor and Gabriel were in some sort of a…contest…to see who could emass enough financial power and resources to call themselves the country's richest man. Both have…or, had, in Gabriel's case, warped senses of values, and didn't care about humanity, it's just a tool for them to use as they see…or saw fit." Julie sighed.

"Gabriel and Luthor both have hidden resources here in Hawaii…however, they seem to be well hidden. Batman gave us some ways to find out where these clowns are hidden, and the best way to nail them." Dan spoke.

"There's some news for you, 5-0…Wo Fat is somehow involved in this. We need to take this part of Gabriel's operations down…now." Kris added.

The mention of Wo Fat infuriated McGarrett. "Bad enough he sent my Mom into hiding and killed my Dad, now he's putting other people at risk. Wo Fat's involved, you know I'm getting in on this."

Chin Ho spoke up "Us, too, besides, I've got a reason for putting him away."

Will then added "Both the Time Force Rangers and the Mystic Force Rangers are coming. It seems someone named Frax…along with Necrolai and Morticon. They're up to something…and we need to stop them."

On the subject of the Mystic Force Rangers, Seven colored bursts of light appeared, taking on the form of the mentioned team. Nick Russell, the Red Phoenix Mystic Force Ranger, spoke "We're sorry we're late, Koragg tried to keep up tied up with some Hidiacs and Barbaric Beasts."

"I found out that Luthor and Wo Fat were planning to throw Gabriel out of the group…and one of them was to take over. Lorelei is after Luthor and Rita. With the way Rita looks, she shouldn't be able to hide anywhere." Kris mentioned.

"We've heard of Luthor and Lorelei's little war with each other, and Rita doesn't help matters much. When do we start?" Vida Rocca, the Pink Mystic Force Ranger asked.

"Now. I got info from Batman that one of the members of this…cabal…is a very high ranking important politician…and has bodyguards with him constantly. The trick will be to get him away from them." Julie spoke up.

"That might be a tall order with both Frax and Necrolai added to the mix." Xander Bly, the Green Nature Mystic Force Ranger mused.

"We'll think of something." McGarrett revealed.

Danny looked at him and sighed "There's that look again."

Kris looked at him and sighed "How in the world did you become a policeman?"

Dan looked at her and spoke "It bugs me that we share the same first name. Back to business…Necrolai and Frax are also involved…that means we had best morph and be ready…RIGHT NOW!" Dan had just seen a live report of Hunger Dogs, Hidiacs, and Cyclobots.

"Let's get to work." Madison Rocca, the Blue Mermaid Mystic Force Ranger quietly stated.

"MAGICAL SOURCE, MYSTIC FORCE!" In seconds, Nick, Vida, Xander, Madison, Chip Thorn, Udonna, and Daggeron were transformed into the Power Rangers Mystic Force.

"ANGEL POWER!" Kris and Julie punched their fists together and morphed into the Yellow and Pink Power Angels.

"FROM THE SHADOWS COMES FORTH THE LIGHT!" Dan bellowed, changing into the Shadow ThunderCat.

"THUNDERCATS, TIME TO ROCK!" Will added, changing into the Green Puma ThunderCat.

_**New York, Tunnel World…**_

Catherine Chandler looked happy and content as she curled up in Vincent's arms with their child. Wonder Woman, Laurie Partridge, and Kimberly Hart-Oliver smiled at the scene when Zack Taylor came in. Taking Wonder Woman into his arms, Zack asked "Hey, babe, how're you feeling?"

"Looking at Vincent and Catherine, I hope that we can have what they have: a love that can survive anything. I think we do have that."

"Meanwhile, we have to make sure nothing is still in existence to try and destroy it. That's why Tommy, Kimberly, Zack, Black Canary, Wonder Woman, Chris, and I are off to LA as soon as possible" Laurie added.

"Jill, Kelly, and Sabrina…along with Detectives David Starsky and Kenneth Hutchinson are waiting for us there…they've been digging into Gabriel's holdings there…along with his associates. Black Canary added.

"The Wild Force Rangers will be joining us there, and good thing too…I found out that the Ninja Storm Rangers are also part of Gabriel's cabal…through Lothor. Somehow, we need to put a stop to them once and for all." Kimberly frowned.

"We're going to do just that. Let's get our battle plan ready." Tommy told everyone.

_**Honolulu, Hawaii:**_

"GOOD MORNING VIETNAM!" Dan tried to joke.

"Really?" McGarrett frowned. They were on the beachline, dealing with all sorts of henchmen. Hidiacs, Cyclobots, Hunger Dogs, and Tengas. Turning to Will, he asked "You have to deal with these losers all the time?"

"They do. Most of the time I'm here, not on the mainland. Still…" Will mused as he began trashing Hunger Dogs with his Panther Sword.

"You're all done for!" Frax made his appearance, Necrolai by his side. How does it feel, knowing you're in a battle you can only lose?" Frax asked rather smugly.

A voice shouted "You tell us! TIME FOR TIME FORCE!" In seconds, the Time Force Rangers were there, making mincemeat out of the Cyclobots. "Sorry we're late." Jen Cassidy, the Pink Time Force Ranger explained.

Dan looked over and said "We're not complaining, just glad you're here!" He then went back to helping Will trash Hunger Dogs.

Kono grabbed one of the Tengas and sent it flying into three others, smashing them and turning them into a pile of feathers. "That was easy."

"Not while they're up and running!" Julie shouted. She then called on several winds to send more Tengas flying into each other.

Frax started to pull out a weapon when Eric Meyers, the Quantum Ranger, used his Quantum Blaster to knock Frax out of the game. Necrolai then got into the game, trying to use a spell, but was taken out by Udonna with a snowstorm. "I thought it didn't snow here?" Danny sighed.

"Is there anything you don't whine and bitch about?" Hawkman snapped while polishing off several more Dogs & Tengas.

"I can answer that for you…NO." McGarrett snapped as he tangled with Hunger Dogs with his revolver.

Soon, Necrolai, recreating a monster from the Morphin Rangers' Rogues' Gallery, the Dark Warrior, had caused a creature to grow to skyscraper size. "Try your luck on this!"

Lucas Kendall, the Blue Time Force Ranger, shouted "CIRCUIT…"

A voice shouted through his communicator "Time Flyers are on the way!"

Eric then shouted "Q-Rex, online!"

The Mystic Force Rangers then yelled "Time to take it to the Titans!" The Titan Zords then appeared. Both Time Force MegaZord, Mode Red, and The Titan MegaZord formed.

"Let's get to work, everyone!" Nick Russell, the Red Phoenix Mystic Force Ranger, shouted, then turned and added "Wes, you ready?"

"Nick, we were born ready! Let's get to work!" the Red Time Force Ranger replied. While the Time Force & Mystic Force Rangers dealt with Dark Warrior, Dan, Kris, Julie, Will, and the 5-0 team dealt with both Necrolai and Lorelei, who had made an appearance. "Oh, hell, who invited her?" Kris snarled.

"I decided to finish Luthor in any way possible. You have nothing to worry about from me, I just wanted you all to know that. Goodbye." With that, Lorelei used a boom tube/mother box that she stole from Oberon.

"We need to put a stop to her, too…although since she's concentrating on Luthor, I almost hope she kills the creep before we get her." Julie sighed.

"Way too tempting. Let's concentrate on nailing the rest of Gabriel's operation…here that would be Wo Fat…wherever he's hiding here." Dan snapped as he trashed more Hunger Dogs. Dan then continued "Stupid way to begin your morning. Me…I like pancakesand bacon. You like pancakes and bacon?" he said to no one in particular.

McGarrett then announced "I like pancakes."

Dan then added "Really? According to Williams, you seem like more of a napalm in the morning kind of guy."

"That too." McGarrett grinned.

Within minutes, the ground forces were taken care of, while the Megazords had polished off Dark Warrior. "Can we find Wo Fat and whoever else is involved with this before more weird bad guys show up?" Kris sighed.

"Aw, you're no fun anymore!" Julie giggled.

"That's it, no more 'Monty Python' for you!" Dan sighed.

Flash points to a ship and yells "Out there…isn't that one of Lorelei's flunkies?"

"Why is she involved…and what other unpleasant suprises are we in for?" Hawkwoman snaps.

"One way to find out." As McGarrett prepares to swim to the ship, Danny shouts "Good luck, Aquaman!"

"Way to insult the guy! You know how far down that so-called 'Sea King' has gone? " Kris finishes.

Flash and Hawkman join him on the ship, Flash disabling the engine, and McGarrett & Hawkman putting the henchmen down. "Let's find out what they know." Flash snaps.

One hour later, they were still no closer than before. Danny frowns and says "So you know, the other guy clamming up—that's bad."

Hawkman shouts "Hey, Danno, shut up."

Danny glares at McGarrett and says "How many of the League did you tell about that name?"

"Just Batman."

"Then he told me…and commented that you really need to lighten up." Hawkman then smirked.

McGarrett smiles "Hey, they said it, I didn't!"

Danny frowns and snaps "Great. Tall, dark, pointy eared and moody says I need to lighten up?" Then, turning to Hawkman, he asks "Do me a favor, don't call me Danno, okay?"

"The ULTIMATE in uptight. Kono, do you have any idea how he got into police work?" Kris sighs.

Julie then spots a laptop on the deck. "Hey guys, look at this."

Will then adds "Probably has all of Gabriel's activities here in Honolulu."

McGarrett walks over. "Maybe I can access that info." He then starts working on the laptop. Danny walks over and asks "They teach you that in SEAL school?"

McGarrett sighs and responds "Yeah, it's called the using the Internet. People have been doing it since the early '90s. You might wanna look into it."

Danny smirks "I guess I was still playing Ms. Pac-Man."

"Yeah? You ever get to the double pretzel level?" Flash asks.

Danny then smirks "Triple banana, bitch."

Will then adds "More like the ghosts killed him five seconds into the game."

"Again, triple banana."

"Right. The way he's sounding, he was killed 2 seconds into the game." Julie grins.

"Once more, triple banana, **BITCHES!**" Danny then finishes.

McGarrett ends it with "You're a liar. Hey, I got something. Names, dates, locations…three being tough guys named Kawika, Levi and Diego. They're in one of the high rent districts."

"Punks are making a lot of bucks these days." Hawkwoman finishes. "So, how do we take these beasts down?"

McGarrett tells her "There's an easy way to do things on this island and a hard way. Talking to Kawika before we go after Levi and Diego is the easy way."

Danny then asks "What's throwing a guy in a shark tank or hanging a guy off a roof?"

Dan smiles "Effective."

Flash then adds "We now know why Batman thinks so highly of you."

McGarrett smirks "Besides, those guys were from out of town."

Eric then smiles beneath his helmet. "You know, I think Time Force is looking for a Black Time Force Ranger. Wes, Jen, what do you think?"

"Sounds great to us." Wes & Jen said as one.

Danny looks at the heroes and frowns "You are all sick people, you know that?"

McGarrett grins "In the best possible way, right?"

Giggling, Julie adds "But, of course!"

Danny looks at them and shouts "No! No, not in the best possible way! In a very terrible way! That wasn't a compliment, you understand?" 

Firestorm sighs "Man, you really do need to lighten up! I heard this …Kawika…is trying to go on the straight and narrow…let's try and get in touch with him…maybe we can nail this quickly."

Chin Ho agrees. "Flash & I will head back to HQ…maybe we can find out more about Gabriel's plans for while he was here."

As they head for the cars, Kris yells "Shotgun!"

Danny sighs "What are you, nine? Who calls shotgun!"

"Oh, my god, Not only do you need to lighten up, you need to get a sense of humor." Julie yells.

Danny shouts "Hey, not so close, Wilcox."

McGarrett quickly snaps back "Don't tell me how to tail a suspect. And if this was CHiPs, I'd be Estrada, you'd be Wilcox."

"No way."

Kris commented "Actually, this guy would be the one who replaced Wilcox, you know, the guy who was around for only 9 episodes?"

McGarrett turns to Dan and says "I see why you date her, she's very perceptive!"

Danny looks at McGarrett and sighs "You would think that!" Muttering to himself, he says "This person is an Angel?" 

Kris sighs and says "According to Charlie…"

McGarrett asks "Charlie?"

Kris replies "Julie's & my former boss. Anyway, according to Charlie, Wo Fat ran some items and laundered money through a pawn shop. He didn't get the name of the place, but the name of the owner is someone named Big Lono. I wish I knew what that name meant."

"Well, let's go to this shop, beat the crap out of this clown and ask him nicely." Dan sarcastically grinned.

"Seriously, you people all need professional help." Danny sighs.

2 hours later, McGarrett, Danny, Julie, Will, and Eric are at said pawn shop. "We need to see the owner, a Samoan named Big Lono." Eric speaks through the closed door.

McGarrett's patience is near it's end at this point. "You gonna open the door?" 

Through the door, Big Lono tells them "Not a chance."

"I'll be back." McGarrett tells them.

"I'm coming with you." Eric says, and walks away with McGarrett. 

Danny gasps in disbelief. "I'll be back?" Then, talking to Big Lono "He's done a lot better, trust me."

Eric & McGarrett return. Danny sighs "That's all you can come up with is "I'll be back?""

Eric sighs "Man, how in the world did you become a policeman? Anyway, McGarrett and I have got something- something good." 

Danny speaks sarcastically to Big Lono "You see what you did? I don't know what they're gonna do. But if I were you: I'd run out the back, side, roof - go!"

Eric and McGarrett produce a grenade. "A grenade? They have a grenade. Why do you have a grenade? He's got a grenade. You see this? He's not bluffing? He will pull the pin and blow everybody up. Will you trust me, please?" Danny shouts.

Big Lono screams "That thing's not even real."

"Wanna bet?" Julie shouts back.

"Last chance. You gonna open the door?" Will shouts.

Big Lono gives his reply. "No way."

"Okay. Just remember…you asked for it." Julie says. McGarrett then pulls the pin, then drop the grenade. Everyone runs outside as the grenade goes off. Julie replies "Man, what a rush!"

Danny looks at them like they need to be put in a rubber room with straitjackets. "What is wrong with you people? You all need help! Seriously! I will pay for it!"

"Oh, shut up, already!" Giving his attention to a totally shocked Big Lono, Will yells "Now will you talk to us?"

"My shop, are you people crazy?" Big Lono screams.

"You really want me to answer that? Now, will you tell us what we wanna know?" Danny snaps.

Sighing, Big Lono says "What?"

"What are Wo Fat, Kawika, Levi, Diego, and Lorelei doing with Necrolai and Frax?" Julie snaps.

"All I know is that they all had something to do with a huge shipment coming in…and that some lady DA runner…Chandler, I think her name was, was getting way too close. Gabriel had things going on in all parts of this planet. I just ran some minor things, that's all…now what about my shop?" Big Lono screamed.

"You've been busted for drug running…but look at the bright side… at least you won't be in the same boat as Wo Fat & the others when we get a hold of them." McGarrett says, voice dropping like a stone.

Julie's comm unit goes off. "What's up?"

"You guys better get back to 5-0 HQ now! Necrolai, Frax, and Wo Fat are at war with each other right outside! Both the Mystic Force & Time Force Rangers are keeping everyone safe for now…but with these creeps practically trashing Downtown Honolulu…and four creeps we're looking for about to be sacrificed by this witch called Necrolai…" Kris' voice rang out.

Eric overheard this. "It's true, there is no honor among thieves. At least it saves us the trouble of trying to find them. Let's roll!"

Wo Fat, Kawika, Levi, and Diego were in corners in a square tablet…and Frax was in the middle. Necrolai was chanting some strange spell, while Hidiacs and the Dark Warrior terrorized the city. Wes, Jen, Katie, Lucas, and trip had already morphed when Eric arrived, and joined them in action. Nick, Vida, Xander, Madison, Chip, Udonna, and Daggeron, joined them as the Mystic Force Rangers, while Julie, Kris, Will, and Dan morphed and went to work trashing as many of the Hidiacs without hurting any bystanders. Chin Ho and Kono joined the fight, while McGarrett was given control of the Q-Rex, thanks to Eric, who joined him in the control cockpit. "Let's nail these creeps!" Eric shouted.

McGarrett pointed out Wo Fat and his cronies on the sacrifice altar. "Tell me she is not about to kill them on that thing!"

"Nick, Udonna, what is Necrolai about to…" Eric shouted.

"She's about to have a blood sacrifice to gain power…and control the underworld. I'll take care of her!" Udonna yelled, and jumped up to attack the evil witch. While this was going on, the Mystic Force Rangers Freed and recaptured the would be sacrifices, binding them tightly. Flash, Hawkman, and Hawkwoman went after more Hidiacs and Cyclobots, turning them into scrap metal.

The Time Force Megazord, in Mode Red, the Q-Rex, and the Time Shadow battled Dark Warrior, anticipevery move he made and countering it with their own tactics. Using McGarrett's Naval expertise, and Firestorm's manipulation of his weapons, Dark Warrior was soon out of the fight. "That was quick…and rather painless." Chi Ho grinned.

"It's official…you're all nuts!" Danny groaned.

This time, everyone said it. "WILL YOU SHUT UP!"

Necrolai and Frax were hauled off to Bell Reve under heavy guard, unable to use magic or robotics. Wo Fat and his crew were put under high security in prison. "We still haven't found out why Wo Fat and his crew were involved in this." Kono frowned.

"At least he's put away for now. Time to make sure he stays locked up." McGarrett spoke.

"And take down the rest of Gabriel's organization. Thanks for your help." Hawkman added.

"You sure you have to go back now?" Chin Ho asked the heroes.

Will looked at Julie. "He's right, there's no rush, is there?"

Julie smiled. "Dan, Kris, and I can stick around for awhile, but we really need to take care of the rest of these creeps."

Flash said "We'll head back to the mainland. There's probably more to find out about these guys."

Kono grinned. "Meanwhile, we can show you around Hawaii."

Kris grinned and said "Julie & I are already familiar with Hawaii, but we would still love to know some fun spots around here."

Danny snickered "Around here? Good luck."

Julie saw a large piece of paper lying on the ground. Using her wind power, she wadded the paper into a ball, and sent it flying into Danny's mouth.

Will kissed Julie, and McGarrett joked "Can you teach me how to do that?"

_**Los Angeles:**_

Lorelei was already looking around the luxury apartment she was renting. Luthor and Rita were nowhere near Hawaii, but she would soon find them and make them pay dearly…and this time, God help anyone who got in her way.

**NEXT; Interlude: Night Of Many Wonders **


End file.
